1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bendable wiring board part of which is structured with a flexible substrate and to a method for manufacturing such a wiring board.
2. Discussion of the Background
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-267081, a flex-rigid wiring board is described where a shield layer of a flexible wiring board is formed with copper foil and part of the shield layer is made thicker with plating. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-73819, a flex-rigid wiring board is described where a conductive layer positioned as an upper layer of a flexible wiring board is made thicker by performing copper plating and a surface treatment on the conductive layer. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-216785, a flex-rigid wiring board having a through hole that penetrates through a rigid substrate is described. The through hole land is thicker than a conductor contained in a flexible wiring board. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-269979, a flex-rigid wiring board is described where the thickness of a conductor on a flexible wiring board is different in the flexible section from that in a rigid section. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-214393, a flex-rigid wiring board is described where a conductor on a flexible wiring board is thicker than a conductor on the upper-layer side of the flexible wiring board in a rigid section. In Japanese Patent Publication No. 4021472, a flex-rigid wiring board is described where a conductor on an insulation layer covering a flexible wiring board is positioned near the boundary between a flexible section and a rigid section.
The contents of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2009-267081, 2006-73819, 2006-216785, 2006-269979 and 2004-214393, and Japanese Patent Publication No. 4021472 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.